La loba y el ciervo
by dandrea
Summary: Mientras Ned y Cat viven felizmente en el Norte con sus hijos crecidos, un cuervo de la corona anuncia que están visitando: El rey Rhaegar y la reina Lyanna, mientras tienen que lidiar con sus temperamentales hijos también tienen que tomar decisiones importantes. Como arreglar sus matrimonios.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, solo mi corazón shipper.**

Un poco de contexto:

Rhaegar Targaryen había sobrevivido al Tridente, la guerra terminó cuando Ned Stark fue informado que su hermana se había casado con el príncipe. Ellos tienen dos hijos Aegon y Rhaenys, ambos de aspecto dragon, el primero era hijo de Elia, la primera esposa del príncipe que había fallecido en la guerra desafortunadamente, la niña era hija de Lyanna. Rhaegar había aceptado sus culpas por la muerte de Rickon y Brandon Stark a manos de su padre, el rey loco, Robert Baratheon no tuvo más que irse a Storm Ends y aceptar que Lyanna nunca lo quiso. Tiempo después se escuchó de un compromiso entre Robert y Cersei Lannister. Se decía que eran felices, tenían tres hijos Gendry, Myrcella y Tommen, aunque solo el primero había heredado la apariencia de su padre.

Ned Stark se casó con Catelyn Tully, quien era la prometida de su hermano Brandon. Pero cuando este falleció, él asumió el compromiso así como su deber como el señor de Invernalia, tuvieron seis hijos, gracias a la fertilidad Tully. Robb y Jon quienes habían nacido el mismo día y eran tan diferentes, no solo en apariencia sino en carácter. Robb era un Tully y Jon un Stark, ambos, Cat y Ned estaban complacidos de sus hijos, ellos habían llegado cuando Ned seguía en la guerra. Años después una niña llegaba, la nombraron Sansa, una Tully completamente como su madre, pero después otra niña llegó, era una belleza Stark completamente, se parecía mucho a su hermana, luego otro niño con apariencia Tully al que nombraron Brandon y por último su bebé, Rickon.

Robb y Jon: 22

Theon: 21

Sansa: 17

Arya: 16

Bran: 15

Rickon: 13

Gendry: 21

Myrcella: 17

Tommen: 14

Aegon: 22

Rhaenys: 19

Shireen: 15

Meera: 17


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, solo mi corazón shipper.**_

La rebelión de Robert se había basado en una mentira, comentaban todos. Pero eso no era cierto- pensó Ned- su padre y su hermano habían muerto pensando que su hermana había sido secuestrada por el príncipe Rhaegar. La realidad había sido otra, Lyanna se había ido porque estaba enamorada del príncipe, a escondidas de todos se había casado con él en Dorne. El príncipe pensaba vivir con sus dos esposas pero la guerra se interpuso y su primera mujer Elia, había sido asesinada por la Montaña. Pero ella dejó un hijo, de nombre Aegon. Después de que todo se calmara un poco, se dio a conocer el matrimonio de su hermana y el príncipe y se decidió que la guerra llegara a su fin. Con la muerte de su padre a manos de Jaime Lannister, la era de la locura había terminado. Rhaegar había perdonado a Jaime y lo había devuelto a Casterly Rock, era el heredero después de todo. En relación a Robert, éste no tuvo más que resignarse y volver a Storm Ends, tenía que casarse y producir herederos así que pronto estuvo comprometido con Cersei Lannister.

Con el paso del tiempo aprendió que su amigo era feliz, Robert le había escrito cuando nació su primogénito, se llamaba Gendry y era una copia de él- Ned sonrió al recuerdo- Lyanna también había dado a luz, una niña con el parecido a su padre a la que llamaron Rhaenys, él nunca la había conocido. No había vuelto a Desembarco del Rey desde la guerra, ahora los años habían pasado y él no quería ir al sur por ningún motivo. Aunque supuso que eso pronto tendría que terminar, sus hijos habían crecido y su esposa Cat lo estaba presionando para que hiciera las alianzas de matrimonio con las familias del sur, Ned estaba completamente disgustado. Sabía que era un Señor y se esperaba sus hijos cumplieran con su deber pero sentía que era muy pronto para eso.

Él era feliz, era el Guardián del Norte, tenía una esposa hermosa y leal quien le había dado 6 hermosos hijos, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran y Rickon.

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando Cat llegó a entregarle un cuervo.

-Es de la corona- Cat anunció.

Ned dejó a su espada Ice de lado para leer el cuervo.

-Es de Lyanna, ellos están visitando Winterfell.

-Oh, eso es sorprendente. ¿Por qué lo harían en este momento?- Cat preguntó.

-El cuervo dice que Rhaegar está preocupado por los salvajes y sus ataques que se han incrementado a través de los años, además que su esposa quiere visitar su casa de infancia.

Cat arrugó los ojos.

-Eso no parece la verdad, has controlado todo aquí desde hace años. Es una mentira.

-Creo que Rhaeghar quiere saber si seguimos siendo leales a él.

-Está casado con tu hermana, ¿cómo más leales podríamos ser?

-Oh- Cat se interrumpió- Una realización le llegó de golpe.

-¿No estás pensando que?...

-El príncipe Aegon está en edad de casarse por lo que sé, igual que la princesa Rhaenys.

-No quiero un partido con la corona, Ned. Mis hijos no merecen eso.

-No podemos decirle que no al Rey, Cat.

-¿No podemos adelantarnos? Ellos llegarán en al menos dos lunas.

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo?- Ned preguntó cauteloso.

-Que planifiquemos alianzas para nuestros hijos. Con gente en quien confiemos.

-Está bien Cat, pero no podemos comprometerlos a todos- Ned advirtió.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Sansa llegó con Theon.

-Padre, madre, nosotros queremos decirles algo.

Ned sabía que no le iba a gustar.

-¿Qué está pasando Sansa?- Cat preguntó con cautela.

-Quiero pedirle formalmente la mano de su hija Sansa en matrimonio- Theon Greyjoy se animó.

-De ninguna manera- Gritó Catelyn.

-Mamá- Sansa habló enojada.

-Puedo asegurarle que la amo y ella me ama a mí. Queremos compartir nuestras vidas- Theon seguía explicando.

-Madre, lo que Theon dice es cierto, no sé en qué momento nos enamoramos pero es verdad. Quiero casarme con él.

-No lo voy a permitir. Tú te aprovechaste de que mi marido te tuvo aquí como pupilo y te arrojaste sobre mi hija- Catelyn estaba furiosa.

-Él me enseñó a ser un buen hombre, soy quien soy por Lord Stark- dijo Theon- Soy el heredero de las islas de hierro ahora que mi hermana se ha casado con Wilas Tyrell. No es mucho lo que tengo que ofrecerle a su hija mayor pero la amo y soy sincero.

Ned se detuvo a considerar las palabras de Theon. Él mismo lo había educado, era un buen hombre.

-Ned no estarás considerando esta locura- Cat gritaba desesperada.

-Sansa- abrió los brazos para su hija- ¿Quieres a este hombre?

-Lo quiero papá, estoy segura.

-Theon Greyjoy, acepto su propuesta de matrimonio para mi hija mayor Lady Sansa Stark. La boda se fijará para dentro de una luna.

-¿Papá?- Sansa preguntó con miedo- ¿Podríamos casarnos en quince días?

-¡Quince días! Es imposible- Catelyn gritaba.- ¿Por qué querías eso?

Sansa se llevó su mano a su vientre. La realización les llegó a todos.

Ned cerró sus puños enojado. Catelyn no se contuvo y abofeteó a Theon y le dio una mirada de desaprobación a su hija.

-No puedo creer que fueras tú quien deshonrara a tu padre y a tu casa así- Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sansa comenzó a llorar.

-Perdóname padre.

-Lo siento Lord Stark. Pero de verdad amo a su hija y a ese bebé que crece en su vientre.

Ned quería matarlo pero suspiró.

-La boda será en quince días.

Con eso se retiró a pedirle al maestre que preparara todo.

Una boda menos- pensó- ahora le quedan 5.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, solo mi corazón shipper.**_

Robert Baratheon y su esposa Cersei estaban en sus cámaras, estaban respondiendo cuervos y hablando de que Jaime y su esposa Brienne acababan de ser padres después de cinco años de matrimonio.

-Se llama Joy y es una hermosa niña- Cersei mencionaba emocionada- estoy tan feliz por ellos.

-Se han tardado- Robert comentó.

-Ya sabes que se fueron de viaje por todo Westeros y por fin decidieron establecerse.

-¿Están en Casterly Rock?

-No, en Tarth.

-Tu padre ha de estar furioso.

-Con decirte que le ha dicho a Tyrion que él será el heredero.

Robert resopló.

-He recibido un cuervo de Ned.

-Oh, ¿qué dice?

-Nos invita a la boda de su hija mayor, Lady Sansa.

-¿Cuándo es?

-Dentro de quince días.

-Eso es muy poco tiempo- Cersei mencionó- No podríamos hacerlo a tiempo.

-Me gustaría ir- Robert comentó- podría llevar a Gendry- los Siete saben que es hora de que ese chico saque su cabeza de esa fragua.

-Esa es una buena idea mi amor. Los dos cabalgando llegarán a tiempo. Nosotros los podríamos alcanzar después, para una temporada en Winterfell, Cat dice en sus cartas que es hermoso.

-No tan hermoso como tú, mi amor- Robert la besó.

Un ruido en el pasillo anunció que sus hijos se acercaban. Los tres irrumpieron en las cámaras de sus padres.

-Papá, puedes decirle a Gendry que soy perfectamente capaz de ir a pasear sola.

-No, no lo eres- Gendry le decía divertido.

-Mamá, Gendry necesita un baño- Tommen mencionó divertido.

-En eso si estoy de acuerdo mi pequeño león.

-Gendry alista tus cosas, nos iremos esta misma noche a Winterfell.

-¿De verdad?- Gendry mostró emoción real.

-¿Solo él?- Myrcella tenía la mirada mortal de su madre.

-Sí mi pequeña leona, pero solo por el momento, nosotros llegaremos después. Tu padre debe llegar a tiempo para la boda de la hija mayor de Lord Eddard Stark.

-¡Está bien!- Myrcella decía- Tengo que empezar hacer mi equipaje. Será un viaje emocionante.

Gendry miró a su hermana y no pudo detener su risa, después salió a preparar todo para su partida.

Robert, Gendry, Ser Davos y 15 soldados salieron a toda prisa cabalgando rumbo al Norte.

**-o-**

-Buen día Lady Arya- le gritaban unos soldados.

-Sé cuidadoso Arya- una viejecita le decía

-Hola Nymeria- unos niños adulaban al gran lobo que iba con ella.

-Que tenga buen día Lady Arya- le decían

Arya odiaba que le dijeran Lady, ella se repetía que no era una, al menos no por gusto, ella no era como su hermosa madre y su hermana Sansa. Ella tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos grises, su cara era alargada y más blanca que la leche, no era tan alta pero tenía curvas que a menudo escondía en esas ropas grandes que le robaba a Bran. Ella como de costumbre estaba viajando a Winter town, quería buscar un regalo perfecto para Sansa que pronto se casaría y por supuesto Nymeria la acompañaba.

Después de una larga búsqueda, no encontró algo que realmente valiera la pena, sin embargo, llevó hilo suficiente para tejer, Arya no era muy buena haciendo vestidos pero la tela si le salía bien. Así que durante años, ella y Sansa habían hecho un equipo, ella hacía la tela y Sansa la ropa, eso pareció ser suficiente para que su madre no la regañara tanto por salirse de sus lecciones y no vestir como una dama apropiada. Incluso la dejó entrenar la danza del agua. Ella realmente había ganado.

Estaba llegando a Winterfell cuando se encontró con sus hermanos, Robb y Jon venían de realizar sus tareas de vigilancia junto con otros soldados.

-Hey pequeño lobo- Jon saludó- ¿Cómo te fue en Winter town?

-Es divertido escaparse un rato- ella contestó.

-¿Mamá quiere que ayudes a Sansa a planear su boda?- Robb contestó divertido.

-Lo intenté pero no puedo. No puedo estar en la misma habitación que ellas y Jeyne Poole, es asfixiante- Arya dijo.

-Entiende a Sansa, siente que le debe algo a mamá y por eso le dice que sí a todo lo que propone para la boda- Robb trató de conciliar.

-Yo creo que está nerviosa por la visita real-Jon soltó tranquilo.

-¿Cuál visita real?- Arya estaba confundida- ella no sabía nada.

Robb le dio una mirada asesina a su hermano.

-El rey y tía Lyanna vienen a Winterfell pequeño lobo, debemos comportarnos, esa es la orden de nuestros padres.

-¿Por qué ustedes lo saben y yo no?

-Tal vez a mamá se le olvidó con el asunto de la boda.

Arya no estaba feliz con esa respuesta, sabía que esa visita real no significaba nada bueno para ellos.

-El primero que llegue al castillo se comerá el postre de los otros dos- Robb gritó saliendo de galope.

-Tramposo- Jon gritó- Arya salió detrás de su hermano.

La gente escuchó las risas de los hermanos cuando bajaban de sus caballos.

-Gané- Arya les dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-No es justo, prácticamente tú y esa yegua son uno solo- Robb estaba gruñendo.

-Deja de quejarte Robb- Ned estaba de pie con Jory- Arya siempre ha sido un mejor jinete.

Arya le sonrió a su padre y lo abrazó con amor.

-¿De dónde vienes Arya?- su padre preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja divertido.

-Fui a dar un paseo y a buscar el regalo perfecto para Sansa, no lo encontré sin embargo.

-No puedes seguir escapándote de tus lecciones- Ned hizo que lo mirara a los ojos- Promete que no más huidas en esta semana- Arya frunció el ceño.

-Lo intentaré papá.

-Gracias mi pequeño lobo- Ned le revolvíó el cabello y le besó la frente.

-Ahora bien, todos a cambiarse para la cena de esta noche, es importante.

Arya asintió y se dirigió a sus habitaciones, Robb y Jon hicieron lo mismo.

Ned se quedó con Jory en el patio.

-¿De verdad lo hará My Lord?- Jory estaba preocupado.

-Necesito conocer al muchacho, pero Robert habla muy bien de él, dice que no es como él en su personalidad y eso mi querido amigo es suficiente para mí. Pero si cuando lo vea no creo que sea digno de mi pequeño lobo no habrá compromiso- Ned dijo en voz baja.

-Creo que para usted nadie será digno del pequeño lobo.

-Tienes razón Jory.

-¿Cree que ella lo acepte?

-Ella tiene 16 años, probablemente sea un compromiso largo al menos hasta que aprenda más cosas, ella hará lo correcto. Es una Stark después de todo.

-Ojalá que tenga razón, My Lord.

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, solo mi corazón shipper.**

Arya fue limpiada hasta el hueso por sus doncellas, casi nunca las usaba pero su madre las había enviado esta noche, así que su piel lo resintió, ella estaba rosa de todo lo que la habían tallado, le pusieron un vestido sencillo gris con mangas largas y se puso su alfiler de lobo, todos tenían uno. Su cabello lo hizo en una trenza desordenada y salió al comedor, sus hermanos ya estaban ahí solo faltaban sus padres.

-La gente de los alrededores dicen que no han sido asaltados por salvajes, no sé quién ha exparcido el rumor que estaban cerca de Winterfell- Robb explicaba.

-No creo que sea solo un rumor Robb, hemos encontrado cuerpos desmembrados- Jon habló tranquilo.

-Necesitamos cazarlos- Arya habló- Tenderles una trampa- ella dijo mientras mordía una pieza de pan.

-Podemos armar una para mañana temprano, salimos con nuestros lobos- Rickon estaba entusiasmado.

-No creo que padre lo apruebe- Robb parecía pensativo.

-Somos seis Robb, podemos hacerlo- Arya dijo mientras miraba a Sansa- Incluso Sansa es buena con el arco. Al menos debemos intentarlo, por nuestra gente.

-¿Han considerado que no sean salvajes?- Bran simplemente preguntó.

-¿Entonces quién sería?- Sansa tenía curiosidad.

-No sé, es solo que, papá hizo un trato con ellos hace veinte años, nunca fuimos atacados desde entonces. Y ahora parece que no serían ellos.

-Bran puede tener razón, quizá necesitemos hablar con ellos- Jon dijo.

-No podemos- Sansa respondió- Es peligroso.

-No todos, al menos- Arya dijo pensativa.

-Yo digo que mañana antes de que amanezca nos veamos en el Godswood, iremos de caza- Bran estaba entusiasmado.

-Ahí estaré- Arya dijo.

-También yo- Jon confirmó.

-Y yo- Robb mencionó.

-Por supuesto que si- Rickon prácticamente gritó.

Sansa los miró vacilante, no quería decirles que estaba embarazada pero si se negaba todos ellos la odiarían.

-Está bien, iré.

-Lleva pantalones Sansa- Arya le recordó.

**-O-**

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando sus padres entraron en la habitación. Solo eran los ocho para cenar. Fueron unos pollos asados y verduras cocidas, con suficiente aguamiel o cerveza y pan recién horneado. Era mucha comida que los hermanos prácticamente devoraron.

-La corona está por llegar a Winterfell- Ned habló a sus hijos.

-¿Quiénes vienen papá?- Bran preguntó.

-El rey, la reina y sus dos hijos, así como sus guardias y soldados.

-¿Qué quieren en Winterfell?- Arya preguntó cautelosa.

-El Norte es uno de los siete reinos, Arya- Catelyn recordó- No han venido en años y quieren ver cómo están las cosas.

-En pocas palabras quieren ver si padre y los norteños seguimos siendo leales a la corona- Arya dijo tranquila.

-Arya- Sansa regañó- ¿Por qué venir después de tanto tiempo? No tiene lógica.

-El príncipe y la princesa están en edad de desposarse- Bran soltó como si nada.

-¡Ellos están buscando matrimonio para sus hijos!- Robb dijo cuándo se dio cuenta.

-Eso es estúpido, qué más alianza quiere el rey cuando está casado con una norteña- Arya dijo con una voz furiosa.

-Pero él es el Rey, no podemos decirle no al Rey- Cat la miró profundamente.

-Por eso es que accediste al matrimonio de Sansa tan rápidamente- Robb pareció notar el plan de su padre- Así el príncipe no podía poner sus ojos en ella.

-Buena jugada padre- Jon estuvo de acuerdo.

-Si el príncipe se parece tanto a su padre como dicen, tal vez le guste Arya y se la lleve- Rickon dijo tan tranquilo como si hablara del clima.

Siete pares de ojos lo miraron con horror.

-Rickon Stark no digas eso ni de broma- Catelyn regañó furiosa.

-No, me niego a que eso pase- Jon mencionó.

-Arya es demasiado chica para casarse.

-Pero no sería descabellada la idea- Bran habló.

-¿Disculpen?- Arya hablo- Sigo aquí- Y no, el estúpido príncipe no me miraría, el peligro era que se enamorara de Sansa no de mí. Soy Arya cara de caballo, ¿recuerdan?

-Oh Arya, cuanto daño te he hecho- pensó Sansa con horror.

-De cualquier manera, su padre y yo hemos empezado a pensar en propuestas de matrimonio para todos ustedes. Hemos firmado dos realmente- Cat tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- Bran preguntó.

-Hemos decidido que tú, mi pequeño Brandon desposes a Lady Meera Reed, ella es la heredera y ustedes vivirán juntos ahí. Estarás cerca del Norte, de nosotros, es un gran partido.

-Madre, no nos conocemos.

-Tampoco tú padre y yo cuando nos casamos y véanos ahora, somos felices, todo va a estar bien.

-Madre yo no quiero eso.

-Está decidido Brandon- su madre finalizo la discusión.

-Rickon- su madre se dirigió al más pequeño- Cuando crezcas desposarás a Shireen Baratheon- Lord Stannis está de acuerdo con el partido.

-¡QUÉ!- Rickon gritó- No lo voy hacer madre. No me quiero casar nunca.

-Bebé, tú eres mi niño amado y cuando sea el momento cumplirás con tu deber, Shireen vendrá a vivir a Winterfell contigo. No tendrás que irte de casa.

Ned estaba prácticamente rogando porque no dijera nada de Arya.

-Sí me pides mi opinión madre, no creo que deban hacer eso- Robb trató de ayudar a sus hermanos.

-Cállate Robb, que planeo que Lady Margaery Tyrell sea tu esposa- Cat mencionó.

-¿Qué?- Robb estaba furioso.

-Eres el heredero Robb, tiene lógica que tu esposa sea una mujer de una casa noble.

-No hay nada seguro Robb- Ned trató de apaciguar las aguas- Hemos mandado cuervos a Lady Olenna pero no hay ninguna negociación concreta, sino te parece podrías cortejar a una dama del Norte. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar opciones, siempre y cuando se haga pronto- Ned dio su última palabra.

Robb estaba disgustado pero su padre le había dado un ultimátum. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Mi Jon, querido- Cat habló y Jon la miró con miedo- No hemos encontrado una mujer que se adecúe a ti, pero lo haré pronto, no te preocupes.

Jon no sabía si sentirse halagado o indignado.

-¿Quién es el que eligieron para mí?- Arya preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres decir pequeño lobo?- Ned preguntó con cautela.

-Nos has vendido a todos. Es obvio que has negociado algo para mí. Ya que quieres deshacerte de tus hijos- ella escupió con rabia.

-Eso no es cierto Arya- Catelyn trató de hablar con su hija- queremos lo mejor.

-Una mentira, dime papá, ¿Quién será mi marido?

-No he firmado nada, Arya, pero hay una propuesta si me parece conveniente se hará un compromiso- Ned soltó sin emociones.

-¿Así que yo no cuento? Sansa tuvo la fortuna de casarse por amor y ¿nosotros que?

-Si fuera por ti, nunca te casabas pequeño lobo- Ned recordó.

-No quiero casarme padre, ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender?

-Deber, honor y familia, Arya. Son las palabras de mi casa de nacimiento y por ende las tuyas.

-Por supuesto, madre- con eso Arya salió furiosa del comedor.

**Perdón la demora.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nada es mío.**

Solo Ned, Catelyn, Sansa y Theon están en las puertas para recibir a Robert y Gendry Baratheon.

-Ha sido un tiempo- Ned le sonrió a su amigo- Estás más gordo Robert.

-Y tú más viejo- la risa de Robert sonó en el patio de Winterfell.

-¿Te acuerdas de Cat?

-Tan bella como siempre- Robert la abrazó.

-Qué gusto saludarte Robert. Bienvenido a Winterfell- ella sonrió.

-Les presento a mi muchacho, mi heredero: Gendry Baratheon.

Ned pudo observar al hijo de su amigo, era una copia exacta de Robert. La semilla es fuerte- pensó.

-Mucho gusto Lord Stark- Gendry extendió su mano.

-Bienvenido, hijo- Ned saludó.

-Les presentamos a los futuros novios, mi hija Lady Sansa y Lord Theon Greyjoy.

-Una muchacha hermosa Ned, se parece a Cat- Robert sonrió mientras abrazaba a la niña. Y tú Greyjoy, te has llevado una joya.

-Estoy consciente de eso, Señor.

Gendry observó con una sonrisa al Lord Greyjoy, era un hombre bueno y la novia estaba radiante de su próxima boda.

-Entremos por favor- Cat dijo con una sonrisa.

-o-

**Arya** decidió que quería nadar en las aguas termales, así que se quitó su vestido y se quedó en sus ropas pequeñas, el Godswood le daba tanta paz y se quedó pensando en las palabras de su madre: familia, deber, honor. Ella quería gritarles, quería huir, pero sabía que nunca deshonraría a su padre así.

Gendry estaba buscando la fragua pero caminó tanto que se perdió por supuesto, así que llegó hasta un lugar mágico, el Godswood era. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había alguien en la madera de los dioses. Sus ojos parpadearon de asombro cuando vieron a una hermosa mujer saliendo del agua, la pequeña ropa estaba mojada y se veía todo. Quería moverse pero sus pies estaban enraizados. Ella era impresionante.

Cuando por fin se dio la vuelta para regresar de donde vino se topó con un gran lobo blaco de ojos rojos.

-¿Por qué estas espiando a mi hermana?- era Jon.

-Yo, no, yo solo me perdí, lo siento.

-Vete- Jon gritó.

Gendry prácticamente huyó del lugar avergonzado.

Arya había terminado de vestirse cuando Jon y Ghost llegaron.

-Arya no puedes estarte bañando a estas horas del día, alguien te puede ver.

-Cálmate Jon, nadie ha visto nada.

-Había un hombre- Jon soltó- Arya levantó la ceja.

-Bueno pues él va a tener un infierno teniendo que ayudarse a sí mismo, esta noche.

Jon estaba perplejo ante lo que dijo su hermana y Arya se echó a reír.

-Vamos Jon, vamos a dormir. Tenemos que ir a cazar mañana- ella le recordó.

-o-

**Gendry** estaba inseguro de su visita en Winterfell, ahora estaba siendo convocado al solar de Lord Stark.

-¿Quiere hablar conmigo Lord Stark?- de pronto se sintió nervioso.

-Pasa Gendry, siéntate por favor.

-¿Has conocido a todos mis hijos?

Gendry negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos se escapan mucho, la verdad, pero mañana en el desayuno será.

-Está bien.

-¿Sabes que tu padre está buscando un matrimonio con mi casa?- Ned estaba tanteando el terrero.

Gendry abrió los ojos en shock.

-No, no lo sabía My Lord- era la verdad.

-Tu padre y yo somos familia, pero ahora quiere hacerlo real.

Ned observó al chico, realmente no tenía idea que su padre le estaba buscando una esposa.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué no te has casado todavía? Tienes 20 años, es edad suficiente.

-Supongo que nunca me he sentido listo- Gendry respondió- He visto el matrimonio de mis padres, ellos se aman, quiero eso.

Ned asintió.

-Eso es un raro caso con todo lo que pasamos en ese tiempo- Ned suspiró- Mi propio matrimonio no fue por amor, sin embargo aprendimos a querernos con el paso del tiempo, tenemos seis hijos en total.

-Suena un caso especial- Gendry respondió.

-Lo es, pero amo a Cat y no veo mi vida sin ella. Supongo que eso es lo que buscas.

-Padre me ha presentado a las hijas de sus vasallos por mucho tiempo pero todas buscan mi título, soy el heredero de Storms Ends y perdone mi insolencia pero no hay ninguna que tenga un interés genuino en la gente, no quiero una esposa que solo me diga que sí y tenga a mis bebés. Quiero alguien que me apoye, que me diga cuando estoy mal y que ame a mi pueblo. Por supuesto que también tenga a mis hijos- Gendry rió- No he encontrado a alguien así.

-Mi querido muchacho- Ned suspiró- acabas de describir a mi hija.

Los ojos de Gendry se abrieron de golpe.

-Mañana la conocerás. Lady Arya Stark, es una mujer única en su clase. Pero no será fácil y si te interesa el partido, debes decirme.

-Creo que sería una decisión de Lady Arya, My Lord- Gendry dijo- si ella está de acuerdo con el matrimonio no me negaré, pero debe preguntarle qué quiere.

Ned sonrió de verdad.

-Lo haré Gendry, lo haré.

**Uno más.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, solo el corazón shipper.**

**Era** de madrugada cuando los seis hermanos Stark y sus lobos salieron de Winterfell para cazar a los salvajes que estaban haciendo daño a sus terrenos.

Arya y Sansa vestían con ropa de sus hermanos y mientras Arya llevaba espadas, Sansa llevaba un arco. Los lobos los acompañaban.

-¿Crees que alguien se dio cuenta que salimos?- Bran preguntó.

-Creo que Jory lo intuía, pero nadie nos vio, estoy segura- Arya respondió.

Ellos habían dado muchas vueltas y no encontraban nada, hasta que Nymeria y Grey wind salieron corriendo hacia un barranco, los hermanos y los lobos los siguieron sigilosamente.

Los hermanos vieron un pequeño fuego extinguiéndose abajo y cerca de 10 personas.

-No podemos con todos- Sansa dijo en voz baja.

-Si podemos, no es necesario matarlos, tenemos que llevarlos con vida para que confiesen sus crímenes- Jon mencionó.

-¿Cómo le vamos hacer?- Robb preguntó.

-Fácil, tenemos que distraerlos- Arya respondió- Nymeria aúllen- los lobos hicieron caso- los hombres se pararon rápidamente. Nymeria sigue haciéndolo hasta que salgan de ese lugar- Arya ordenó- Ahora nosotros, vamos a separarnos y rodearlos.

-No, nos vamos a separar- Jon dijo.

-Sansa y yo iremos por aquí, Bran y Rickon por enfrente y ustedes de aquél lado- Arya dijo- Nos vemos en unos minutos. No lo arruinen.

Robb maldijo a su hermana en voz baja y rogó a todos los dioses que salieran con vida de esto.

Los hombres salieron llenos de terror cuando escucharon a los lobos, sacaron sus espadas para pelear pero fueron rodeados por seis lobos huargos.

-Yo que ustedes no pelearía- Sansa dijo a los hombres.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Un hombre gritó.

-Este es nuestro territorio- Arya gritó- ustedes lo han invadido.

-¿Quiénes son?- otro hombre habló.

-El invierno ha llegado para ustedes- Arya gritó.

Los hombres se les fueron encima a los lobos pero no tenían oportunidad, en dos pasos Nymeria había arrojado a dos hombres que se acercaban a las hermanas. Ya solo quedaban ocho.

-Ríndanse ahora o morirán- Robb gritó.

Amarraron a los hombres y se dirigieron al castillo, tardaron mucho tiempo, cuando llegaron era mediodía y sabían que sus padres estarían furiosos.

** -O-**

**En el** comedor estaban Ned, Cat, Robert, Gendry, Theon y Yara Tyrell con su esposo Willas. Todos estaban comiendo cuando las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, dejando entrar a seis Stark completamente desaliñados junto con seis lobos, uno de ellos lleno de sangre y 8 prisioneros.

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto? Ned habló a sus hijos con enojo.

Los demás veían la escena con curiosidad.

-Padre, hemos salido para atrapar a los que han estado haciendo disturbios en nuestra zona- Robb habló como el futuro guardián del Norte.

-No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto- Catelyn estaba furiosa.

-Somos norteños, madre, era nuestro deber- Bran explicó.

-Padre- Ned vio a su hija- Ellos confesaron sus crímenes, los trajimos para pasar justicia- Arya habló tranquila pero decidida.

-El pequeño lobo tiene razón- Jon explicó- No fue fácil padre pero era nuestro deber, la gente puede estar tranquila ahora.

-Padre, lo hicimos juntos, como nos enseñaste- Sansa dijo.

-Tú no debiste ir Sansa- Catelyn regañó.

-Lo que está hecho está hecho, madre- Jon habló.

Robert se echó a reír.

-Mi querido amigo, tus hijos tienen más bolas que todos en Storm Ends-

Genry frunció el ceño.

-Pero no solo tus hijos, tus hijas también. Estoy seguro que nunca te aburrirás con ella- dijo mirando a Theon.

Sansa frunció el ceño.

-Quería otro momento para presentarlos pero es lo que hay- Cat suspiró- Robert, Gendry, les presentamos a nuestros hijos: Robb, Jon, Arya, Brandon y Rickon Stark.

Los ojos de Jon no dejaron a Gendry, quien estaba rojo de incomodidad al ver a Arya Stark.

-Gusto conocerlos- por fin habló.

-Ahora todos, vayan a bañarse- Cat ordenó.

Arya ni siquiera lo había mirado pero ella era la mujer más hermosa de los Siete reinos.

**Por hoy es todo, si les gusta lo que leen dejen un comentario.**


End file.
